The USC/Norris Comprehensive Cancer Center at the University of Southern California was founded in 1971 and has been continuously supported by a Cancer Center Core Support Grant since 1973. It has developed facilities have been built and developed with support from NCI, the University and the Kenneth Norris Jr. Cancer Hospital, which is an integral part of the Cancer Center.. The Center has undergone a major expansion with the addition of the Norman Topping Tower in 1996 and is currently planning the construction of a third tower. The Center's 195 members are organized into five discipline-based and four disease-based research programs. The disciplined-based programs are headed by senior investigators in the fields of molecular genetics, cell biology, developmental therapeutics and clinical trials, cancer epidemiology and cancer control research. The disease-based programs, which provide focus to our multi-disciplinary research efforts, are in genitourinary cancer, gastrointestinal cancer, breast cancer and hematologic malignancy/retroviral diseases. This application is for: 1) partial salary support for the Center's senior leadership who are responsible for planning and overseeing our research efforts; 2) support for planning and evaluation to keep. The Center at the forefront of cancer research efforts; 2) support for planning and evaluation to keep the Center at the forefront of cancer research; 3) support for the administrative infrastructure of the Center; 4) partial support for the Center's 14 shared resources which facilitate the conduct of our peer-reviewed research; 5) support for developmental funds to help us recruit new investigators in area we have targeted for expansion and to provide support for pilot projects, specifically designed to stimulate collaborative research. Continued funding from the Cancer Center Core Support Grant will allow us to build on our strengths in molecular genetic, cell biology, cancer treatment, cancer epidemiology and cancer control and to translate our underlying expertise into strong, peer-reviewed funded research programs focused of major consequences in this country.